


Rose and Gold

by Euphonnia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Birthday gift for phyxalia yay!, Body Harness, Dildos, Glass Dildos, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Toys, Victor still wearing his clothes, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphonnia/pseuds/Euphonnia
Summary: Victor looked up at him as Yuuri straightened his back, a little shy smile on his lips that did nothing to mask how he knew what he was doing. He thinks in the back of his mind how ruined he is by the way those sweet brown eyes always melt into smooth dark chocolate the time they mess around like this, it’s like a little switch clicking and a reveal behind deep red curtains.And Victor feels like he’s melting.





	Rose and Gold

 

Mindless chatter and the soft setting of ceramic mugs on wooden desks occupied Yuuri’s quiet late night shift. It was late into the night, on a slower hour, most of the customers were college students glued to their laptops, others, friends and old colleagues who speak in hushed voices to not bother the few who slept by the corners. He settled next to Yuuko after serving the last order of cream toast and vanilla latte, looking over her phone and looking through her feed she scrolled by.

 

There wasn’t really much else to do, and none of the customers seemed to be planning to leave anytime soon. Times like these were moments for the staff to breathe, and usually, Yuuri spent that allotted time staying with Yuuko by the counter or fiddling his phone to kill time, unless _he_  came by.

 

His phone underneath the counter lit up, easily catching his attention. Yuuko seemed to notice as well, so she shifts a little enough for Yuuri to reach in and pick it up.

 

_1 new message from Vitya._

 

Yuuri shuffled away from Yuuko, who caught glimpse of his name and giggled slightly at the motion. “You’re going to see him today? It’s been a week, right?”

 

Yuuri glanced away, seemingly in thought. “I don’t know. And yes, I guess it has been a week,” although despite saying so, he was already typing in his password and checking the message left for him. It’s hard to keep up communication in between them while Yuuri was busy juggling around his busy schedule of dance, his night shift work at the café and life in general while Victor was spending time managing business.

 

 _Yuuri! I miss you ♥_ _♥_ _Can I see you tonight? Your shift ends at eleven, right?_

_I sent my driver already._  ( ° ♡ ° ) ( ° ♡ ° )

_I have a gift for you, too. Can’t wait._

Yuuri isn’t even surprised that Victor had not even waited for a reply. Victor already knew that he would say yes, anyways. And when Yuuri in return asked, it was already a given. It was a mutual support kind of system, one where they _actually_ benefited from each other. Victor enjoyed his company the same way Yuuri liked spending hours away with him.  He’s about to type in a reply when he heard a familiar laugh from behind his shoulder.

 

“Wow, he must _really_  miss you, Yuuri.” Phichit snickered as he held a saucer on one hand. Yuuri swatted him away with a little smile, then felt heat rise up on his cheeks, especially after Yuuko giggled at the statement. It was just the typical banter between the workers and friends in the quaint café, but moreover;

 

Yuuri just had to admit it, he anticipated to see Victor after such an exhausting week. Without each other the whole time.

 

It’s a strange thing, their relationship.

 

Phichit would occasionally tease him that he was his sugar daddy, Takeshi would joke around and ask him when would he take him on a vacation in Bonaire. It’s a running joke in between them – revolving around how Victor occasionally spoiled Yuuri, especially back at the beginning of their relationship where Victor was literally at the notion of _courting_  him. There were instances where those jokes would unexpectedly come true.

 

Like that one time Phichit joked about Victor going through lengths of buying him a full suit just for his interview, to which he really did on the very same night. Yuuri was both embarrassed and insisted Victor he didn’t need to do so, but Victor was equally insistent that it was nothing and that he needed to look presentable for it. There was also another instance where Takeshi had joked about a new expresso machine that would show up after the one they had broke down, to which, a day later came a delivery of a brand new better model and vintage-designed encased expresso machine Victor had sent over because "machine breakdowns could be a major inconvenience to the business, you needed the help.” Yuuri wanted to keep the old one and have it repaired, especially that his parents had kept it in their business for so long. Although turning down gifts  felt rude, and he did suppose that Victor made a point, so Yuuri just accepted the machine and took mental note of every time Victor had done something to either just spoil him or help the business.

 

He supposed it is kind of that way, but at the same time not.

 

First of all, they were obviously too involved in each other to just be called a simple title like a simple sugar daddy-sugar baby relationship. Yuuri was there for him on the days Victor was down or needed company on nights where he felt a little lonelier, and Victor was always there to give Yuuri reassurance and advice whenever he needed the boost. There was emotional attachment strung around their words and actions, and even while they never really announced it, he supposed it's more fitting to call each other  _lovers_. 

 

And it may just be that Victor’s much of a generous heart and willing to share as much as his capabilities could reach, no matter how extravagant it may turn out.  He would often tip generously and left food for homeless people when they’re out on a date, and that he even sponsored a few academic scholarships for those who really just have the drive to finish their studies.

 

 _“The people who deserve it should always get the best.”_  He told Yuuri on one instance when he was asked why he was willing to spend so much for him. Yuuri still finds it hard to believe those words until now.

 

But it was impolite to keep receiving gifts when he never really had much to repay him with, so Yuuri makes up to it with the only thing he could pay him back – his love.

 

He thanked Victor’s driver before leaving the car, dark blue rucksack dangling behind his back as he closed the door. Looking up at the tall apartment complex that Victor resided in, feeling a little breathless everytime, even after visiting the place for countless of instances already. It was just too far from his normal lifestyle, modern and clean-cut, a unit probably would take a lifetime for him to pay off.

 

And this was the same apartment complex he was going to be moving in to soon, after he finishes college if he doesn’t delay any of his subjects that semester. On Victor’s request.

 

He fetched out the keycard from his pocket, heading to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what’s this gift you’re telling me about?” Yuuri said almost breathlessly as Victor’s lips latched onto his neck, shivering when he felt those perfect white teeth graze along a sensitive spot near the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He could feel Victor’s smile against his skin, a little noise slipping when the warm and wet muscle of his tongue dragged back along his neck.

 

The moment he’d stepped inside, Victor was already there to meet him, closing in the distance and carrying him into a tight hug, quickly followed by a kiss. Everything fell into place dizzyingly quick, and the next moment he found himself pushed against the wall, holding himself up with both his legs as his lover held him everywhere, almost worshipful, feeling all over him. Yuuri found himself doing the same, grasping tightly on the deep burgundy of his dress shirt.

 

“I’m your gift,” Victor teased, nipping at his skin. Yuuri rolled his eyes back for both the bite and the statement.

 

“Then I’d love to see you unwrapped and uncovered so I can see you properly,” Yuuri retorted. He heard Victor gasp softly and the grip on him tighten. Before Victor could ravish him even more, Yuuri let out a little laugh, giving him taps on his back, “Bed, please.”

 

Victor heeded the request while holding him up by his thighs and stumbling to his room. Yuuri gripped onto him tightly, locking his legs just to keep himself up despite the firm grip on his body, enough to keep him from falling.

 

After a few hasty moments of stumbling around, they miraculously managed to reach his bed, with Victor quickly and greedily pressing in for another kiss. Yuuri easily complied, wanting it as much as he did. Their lips met clumsily, desperately, and their breaths mixed and mingled, holding each other tightly as if not wanting to let go. They melted like candles, heat and comfort, skin on skin, moulding into one as they familiarized each other with what they had missed for an entire week.

 

Yuuri wanted more. Victor wanted more.

 

And Yuuri never wanted it to end.

 

He almost whined and grabbed Victor back when he pulled away from their heated kiss, although loosened his grip when he realized that he was reaching behind his back for something. Yuuri watched him curiously under half-lidded eyes as Victor retrieved whatever he was trying to get. He’s about to ask what was the pause about when a white paper bag was handed to him with a warm smile.

 

“Try this out for me?” He requested, shifting off of Yuuri’s body, giving him space to move. “I saw it a few days ago and thought you would look _really_  good in it. I think you’d like it, too.”

 

Yuuri thought about reminding him that he didn’t need to buy him another set of clothes but decided not to, especially with that shine in Victor’s blue eyes.

 

It wouldn’t be too bad to indulge a little, wouldn’t it? Besides, maybe it isn’t a set of designer clothes. Again.

 

“Okay,” He moved off of Victor’s king-sized bed rushed to the bathroom, just wanting to get back into Victor’s arms and indulge in finally being able to hold and touch him again.

 

That was, until he’d he’d seen what was inside the bag.

 

The moment stepped into the bathroom was the time he’d realized how the bag was too light to be any other sort of clothing. All the questions he had in his head answered the moment he took it out of the bag.

 

White straps, small pale pink and blue flowers.

 

Lingerie. A body harness.

 

_Could I really wear this?_

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, although quickly convinced himself out of it when he’d realized he did tell Victor he would wear it.

 

_I should really make it a habit to ask before agreeing._

It took a little while to slip into it correctly, thankful for the reference photo and instruction on a small card that came along with the pack. Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror, feeling his face flush at how he looked in it. He certainly had softer parts of his body, and the straps hugged around him in a pleasantly tight kind of manner. The flowers certainly a beautiful edition to the set, Victor always had good taste for things that looked good when worn. He also had a good sense of clothing that was sure to make Yuuri _confident_  about himself.

 

He slipped back into the room, Victor turned towards him the moment he saw the door open, eyes a little dark when he sees him. Yuuri was back fully clothed, although, with that _additional_  layer underneath.

 

“Wow,” Victor murmured, voice a little deeper than it usually was. Yuuri felt a shiver rush through his body. “Did you not like it?” He laid back against the mattress, gesturing Yuuri to join him.

 

Yuuri would handle this a little more smoothly, if it weren’t for the feeling of the sleek straps that rubbed against his skin so sensually. He bit his lip, already thinking about how much it would feel better with Victor’s hands all over him.

 

“Who said I didn’t?” He smiled a little slyly, shifting to sit on his lap. Victor’s eyes went dark at the statement.

 

“Yuuuuuuri,” He drawled, larger hands already resting on Yuuri’s thigh, thumb rubbing against him. _Oh_. That was a new sensation. “You’re teasing me now? Of all times?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to grin, shifting lower, and grinding against him. Victor bit his lip at the movement, faint colour already making to his face. “Take a look,” He held onto his hands and dragged up from his legs, to his thighs, and pausing at the waistband of his pants. Yuuri felt his heart jump when he sees the grin that grew on Victor’s lips.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Victor let a hand press up against Yuuri’s back, guiding him down into a kiss. Their lips meeting left Yuuri dizzy as he felt  his lover’s hands greedily rub against his clothes, the way the straps shifted against his sensitive skin making his lips quiver, already impatient for Victor’s touch. His hands grasped and ungrasped at his previously crisp dress shirt, crumpling underneath his needy grip.

 

“Victor, please.” He whimpered when they pulled apart to breathe, Victor only let out a little breathy laugh at the way he sounded so _hopeless_ for him.  The action made him furrow his eyebrows, then he decided that he’d just return the gift to him.

 

In another way.

 

Victor blinked as he was rolled back down against his mattress, Yuuri settling ontop of him, straddling against his lap as he placed his hands on his chest. There was something in his eyes, Victor couldn’t place what it was, but the way he smiled in a feigningly innocent way left him speechless.

 

He wasn’t quite sure how Yuuri did it, but he could make the lewdest moments so _innocent_ , it drove him insane.

 

Victor shuddered as his lover’s small lips pressed down on his own in a light peck, downwards his neck, all in a featherlike brush and motion. Yuuri’s body crept downwards as he trailed down his kisses down his body, above his clothed chest, and Victor swore he could feel the wiggle of his hips as he moved lower.

 

And the way he did this so effortlessly seducing yet endearing at the same time always left Victor thinking about how lucky he is. Whoever thought Yuuri was ordinary certainly was missing out on all of this.

 

Victor looked up at him as Yuuri straightened his back, a little shy smile on his lips that did nothing to mask how he knew what he was doing. He thinks in the back of his mind how ruined he is by the way those sweet brown eyes always melt into smooth dark chocolate the time they mess around like this, it’s like a little switch clicking and a reveal behind deep red curtains.

 

And Victor feels like he’s melting.

 

“Strip,” there was something heavy in Victor’s voice that made Yuuri whimper a little, loving the way he acted when he got impatient. He knew he was by the way he gripped onto his thighs tightly, the achingly hard squeeze that made his body feel hotter than usual.

 

But Yuuri liked messing around with his lover, so he let his grin grow a little wider, coyly taking his coat off and rolling his hips in a slow manner against Victor, liking the way he furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips at the movement. He heard him say something lost in his breath, he assumed it might be a quiet swear. He took his time pulling the sleeves off of his arms, unbuttoning his vest, and even more so, slower with his own white dress shirt. He peered at Victor, watching the way those hungry eyes looked at him, his face, his hands, his _body_ , and he let the thin cloth hold loose, falling onto Victor’s legs as he revealed the final layer on his body.

 

Sheer white on his pale skin, pale intricate flowers, and Victor wore a look in his eyes that told Yuuri that he knew he looked _perfect_ in it.

 

“I’m so lucky,” Victor said quietly, and Yuuri couldn’t help but to flush at the words, but smile a little wider at the phrase.

 

“That should be me saying that.”

 

Victor shook his head, reaching out and pressing his hands all over him, feeling over Yuuri’s skin and the tight body harness. Yuuri whined softly at the overwhelmingly new sensation, liking the way his touch felt like electricity on his body. The hands wandered over his chest, down to his waist, pinching and squeezing at his skin, and pushing his slacks off of his legs. Yuuri helped with a wiggle of his hips, fitted pants now piling along with the other pieces of clothing on the mattress.

 

Victor pushed Yuuri back against the bed with his stronger body, pressing kisses over his neck, his shoulders, his collar bones, the way he touches feeling like silent praise through every squeeze and caress. Yuuri gasped as he felt lips brush against his nipple, followed by soft, wet, and warm muscle that pressed against his pink nub. He mewled out Victor’s name in quiet whines, pressing his lips against his wrist as he felt a hand on the other one. The wet sounds and his warm breath on his skin felt so good, also with the way his hips ground against his member in slow shifts over his clothed crotch that would make Yuuri’s body feel weak and helpless. A hand ran through his lover’s silver hair, breath leaving his lips once more when he felt the gentle roll of his nipple in between Victor’s teeth.

 

He almost begged when Victor pulled away right in the middle of the rushing sensation, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes as he peered down at him.

 

“Why did you stop?” He asked softly, breathlessly, and Victor doesn’t give him an answer.

 

The mattress rose up as Victor shifted off the bed, Yuuri watched his back turned against him as he retrieved something from the sleek dark mahogany dresser. Victor turns around with an ever-present smile, and on his hands, he held a white rectangular box, Yuuri can easily tell it's newly bought by the way it was still immaculate and perfectly sealed, undamaged intricate designs on the lid and wrapped with a ribbon on each corner, closed. 

 

"What is that?" Yuuri murmured, eyeing the box that was set down on the sheets. It  looked custom-made, the design Yuuri recognized easily as his lover’s taste. Victor hummed, laying back down beside him. He looked up at him and gestured him to come closer, Yuuri shifting over to lay down on him. 

 

Victor took his wrists and pulled them closer, placing the dainty box on his hands, "How about you take a look at it yourself?" 

 

He was uncertain for a moment, not wanting to undo the perfect wrapping job on the box. His eyes flickered to Victor for a moment, who only had a look in his eyes that told him one thing:

 

 _Go on_.

With a short pull, the ribbon easily comes off, sliding onto Victor's shirt. He found himself touching the lace designs that decorated the top of the lid, then to the small silver rose on the middle. When the lid was taken off, he found a thin white sheet ontop of whatever was the actual package. He glanced up at Victor for a moment, who nodded for him to keep going. With the reassurance, he carefully placed the sheet aside, eyes widening at what was underneath.

 

Victor always said he loved beautiful things. He loved the flowers that grew in the flower shop nearby, he loved details in expensive pieces of clothing, he loved tourist attractions in different countries, and most of all, he loved Yuuri. But seeing this made Yuuri really appreciate his attraction to beautiful things.

 

There were two things that rest on the soft cushion of the package. First was a thin glass wand with beautiful spirals from the tip down to the middle, it was roughly probably around seven inches long. Yuuri couldn't fight the thought of Victor sliding the wand inside of him, the design definitely something he would  _surely_  enjoy. He absentmindedly found himself wetting his lips with his tongue, seeing a glimpse at how Victor's eyes quickly caught on the action, licking his own thinner lips for a good measure, eyes dimming with lust. 

 

The wand was already a surprise itself, and must have already cost Victor a lot of money. But the second thing in the box, however...

 

Yuuri doesn't want to think about how much money Victor spend just to buy  _this_. 

 

"You're crazy," Yuuri whispered as he took the item out of the box, Victor only laughed softly, in the same deeper tone. 

 

"Indulge in luxuries now and then, Yuuri." He propped a hand on the small of his back, caressing over his body, over the skin and straps that showcased Yuuri's body so  _perfectly_. "It's my gift," He chirped, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And I like beautiful things." 

 

The dildo was fairly of size, only a tad bit shorter than Victor's length, though it had a good sizable girth. The most eye-catching thing about it, however, was the craft. It was made out of tough glass, and encased inside was a soft pink and white rose, almost unfurling, coming apart, frozen in time. If it weren't in a remotely phallic shape, Yuuri would imagine it being a display on a shelf on Victor’s apartment, much like a sleeping beauty-esque decoration.

 

Victor leaned in and pressed his lips against Yuuri's ear, letting out a low murmur, "It would look much more beautiful inside of you, I'm sure." His eyelashes fluttered slowly when he blinked at Yuuri, something different in his eyes that told Yuuri everything he needed all at once.

 

"Won't you put on a show for me?" 

 

 Yuuri shuddered, breathing in shakily as he felt the words shoot straight to his cock. His head whirled with want, and  _God_ , he wanted it. 

 

Yuuri pulled away, Victor placing the box aside as he watched Yuuri prop himself back up, reaching over and retrieving the bottle of lube before turning around and presenting himself to Victor, body dipping down and his ass up.

 

"Don't you dare take your eyes off me." 

 

He sloppily poured a generous amount on his fingers, impatience getting to him, wiggling his ass at him for a moment. He grins as he heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him, peering over his shoulder and batting his long eyelashes with a small, shy smile. 

 

He hummed in delight as he peered down and found a little bulge on Victor's pants. A soft moan escaped his lips as he circled a finger around his entrance, head lolling back when he pushed through the first ring of muscle, back arching at the intrusion. 

 

"Vitya, ahh---!!" he whined, rolling back into his fingers. "I want you, I want you so bad, can't you see?" 

 

Victor stifled a groan, reaching up to grab and kneaded his rounded cheeks. The firm grip makes Yuuri shudder helplessly, another finger joining and curling against the tight muscle, breathing out in content.

 

He couldn’t quite comprehend everything that was happening all at once, but he already knew that Victor was whispering praises that made his cock twitch. The way his grasp was sure to leave marks on his cheeks make him feel a little possessive, knowing well that Victor had left them out of desire for _him_.

 

The way the subtle shift of his lover’s breath also told Yuuri that he wasn’t the only one getting impatient. The strained grip made him rock his hips backwards, to him, and he whimpered at the sudden slap against his ass that sent a jolt through his body. His lips parted in a soft moan, riding on the high of pleasure, already aroused by the way he knew Victor was _watching_ him touch himself.

 

A third finger thrust into him as he scissored and twisted, spreading himself wide for Victor. But God, he knew he’d love it more with Victor’s deft hands and low praises that would make Yuuri fall apart.

 

He let out a little sound when he felt a warm palm graze over the back of his hand that inside of him, slowly pulling himself away by the wrist. Yuuri shifted to look behind his shoulder, breathing in when he saw Victor move and pick up the glass wand. His breath shook the moment he felt the cool tip of the glass press against his entrance, a soft sound tumbling out of his mouth.

 

The way Victor prodded at his entrance only makes Yuuri tremble in want, _need_. “Victor,” his name came out in a choke, and he swore he could have heard a soft laugh from behind.

 

Until he widened his eyes, mouth agape as he felt the push of the cold lubricant and glass slide into him.

 

It was all too much, the mix of temperature so _good_ inside of him. He rocked back onto the wand, grabbing onto the nearest pillow and moaning out into it. It doesn’t help that Victor drew it away and thrust it back into him, a hand grabbing onto an ass cheek and holding him in place. The swirls left such a strange and _great_ feeling on his body, it was certainly something new compared to fingers. He cried and whispered Victor’s name like a prayer, pleading him to stop teasing him.

 

Victor dragged it against him an agonizingly erratic pace. He moaned a little too loudly when he felt the change of angle, the glass barely pushed against his prostrate in a way that made Yuuri’s body shake in small tremors, trying to push back for more but unable to hence held in place.

 

“Victor, _please_ ,” He begged, voice high and breathy. Victor took in a loud breath, blowing against Yuuri’s skin.

 

A loud whine came out of Yuuri’s mouth when he felt the wand slip out of him, patience wearing thin as he _wanted_ more. It was just so irritating when Victor would tease him in a way that Yuuri couldn’t even fight.

 

“Lay back on the bed,” Victor’s voice came hoarse, tone in a command. Yuuri shifted and spread over almost immediately, feeling down from his chest, sliding down to his body with a soft, sinful noise. His eyes flickered to the way Victor swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in a tight move. Yuuri wanted to bite and kiss him like the way he did when he claimed and marked him.

 

Victor reached over and held onto Yuuri’s hand, pressing kisses against the bumps of his knuckles, one by one, and he drank in the way Victor’s long eyelashes caught in the dim light of the lampshade by the desk, eyebrows creased in the way that told him _God, I love you._

 

The grip moved over to his wrist, then Victor guided him to hold onto what he had in his other hand

 

The feel of cold glass was enough to tell Yuuri what it was.

 

Victor curled Yuuri’s fingers around the phallic glass object, guiding him to give the dildo slow, pumping movements. Yuuri’s lips quivered at how _lewd_ it was for Victor to be orchestrating his hand to move in such action, remembering the way Victor had taught him how to give him a proper handjob for the first time.

 

There was a pause, palm held out, and another generous amount of lubricant poured onto the surface. The cool liquid made Yuuri shiver a little, then he was slicking the dildo in such a slow, languid movements.  

 

His hand was guided down, the cool glass head pressing against his entrance. Yuuri reached up to press his lips against the inside of his wrist, whimpering softly. Victor pulled the hand down and locked it onto the mattress, dildo prodding onto him that made Yuuri moan in anticipation.

 

“Show me how you want to be taken apart, show me how you want it.” Victor said in a low mumble, and Yuuri couldn’t help but to let out a loud whine.

 

He reached up and pressed his palm flat against Victor’s chest, pushing down softly and Victor easily followed, mattress dipping down at the weight. Yuuri settled over his still-clothed body. He let his cock brush up against the tent on Victor’s clothes, nipping his lower lip to keep his moans back. Victor pushed up for more contact, making him throw his head back and groan.

 

Desperate hands moved over Victor’s now-wrinkled deep red shirt, watching the way Victor’s hair slowly came disheveled. Then, Yuuri turned back around, dipping low once more to present himself to his lover. He faced Victor’s crotch, pressing the wet head of his dildo against his hole.

 

Victor watched the way Yuuri’s hole gape open at the prodding, holding himself back from pressing against Yuuri’s palm just to push it in him already.

 

“Victor, Victor,” Yuuri keened, murmured, then he gasped when he slowly shoved the head into himself. “ _Ahhh_ , Victor, _Vic-tor_ , _please_ —!”

 

“You’re doing so well, you’re so beautiful, my Yuuri…” Victor let out a soft grunt, hips rolling upward, clothed crotch almost pressing against Yuuri’s lips. The way Yuuri took the glass dildo in so well made his cock twitch at the sight, encased flower disappearing into him. “You’re too good to me, _Yuuri_.”

 

Yuuri moaned as he thrust the dildo back into him in slow but deep movements, just like the way Victor would first make slow love to him. He craved for his touch, for the greedy hands pumping his cock in the same slow pace, the way he would beg for _more_ and _more_ and Victor _wouldn’t_ give it to him until he _pleaded_ for it.

 

He’s a little too into it, riding on the high of imagining Victor’s hands all over his body, the way he would praise him and tell him he was perfect and beautiful and—

 

Yuuri moaned loudly when he felt something cold along the cleft of his ass, then two fingers joining the glass dildo that was already inside of him.

 

 _God_ , he felt so _full_.

 

And yet, he _needed_ more.

 

The fingers curled upwards, and Yuuri let out his voice, unbidden with pleasure, he could have came right then and there with the way Victor pushed against his prostate. With the way the cold of the dildo felt inside of him, he thinks he’s probably reached the point of being overstimulated, he felt his climax come close when—

 

There was a grip on the base of his cock, and he cried, suspended of his orgasm.

 

“Not yet,” Victor murmured hot and low. Yuuri felt _finished._

 

The fingers drew out, and so was the dildo when Victor’s firm grip pulled it away from him. He whined at the loss, _frustrated_ at the way Victor was treating him.

 

Victor shifted away underneath him, and Yuuri collapsed right down against the mattress, still catching his breath and feeling himself soften a little at the way he wasn’t allowed to climax. But _God,_ he’d do anything for more.

 

“I’m sorry, _miliy_.” Victor says in the way that he wasn’t sorry at all, and Yuuri groaned in response as he got back up slowly, turning to Victor who sat up against the headboard, legs parted slightly in the way that invited Yuuri. He understood just _what_ he was asking for.

 

Yuuri settled in between the space, kissing down Victor’s clothes. He mouthed at one of the buttons midway, tongue curling around it before kissing down for more. Victor watched the way his tongue moved with dark eyes, already anticipating where that mouth would work on next.

 

Yuuri nuzzled against the latch that held it together and pulled the zipped down with his teeth in a smooth movement that made Victor’s breath catch, fitted slacks coming apart. He nudged the fabric away with his nose, his soft, plump lips kissing over the V line of Victor’s sculpted abdomen. The way Yuuri left open-mouthed kisses on the dip of skin let Victor shiver, his lover’s small teeth mouthing at him and the way he wiggled his body in such a sinful manner made him run a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe away from his face.

 

Victor flushed a little at the way Yuuri peered up at him with those dark, brown eyes as he dragged his lips down to his crotch, pulling his briefs down with his teeth.

 

That seemingly innocent look on his face made Victor want to fuck him until he couldn’t stand or walk properly for a few days.

 

Yuuri pressed kisses against the side of his cock, reddening lips shining slightly under the dim light. His small mouth wrapped around his head, Victor groaning when Yuuri teased and pulled away, pressing the flat of his tongue against his shaft.

 

“Suck,” Victor said, skin blooming pink as cock twitching at the soft warm breath caressing him. He reached out and cradling the back of Yuuri’s head, pushing him down slightly to make a point.

 

And Yuuri delivered, _slowly_ , in silent revenge for all the teasing.

 

His eyes fluttered close, dark eyelashes batting a few moments before he mouthed at his head, leaving short kitten licks, then sucking. His tongue twisted around his cock, the taste of Victor making Yuuri whimper softly. He lowered and took in more the moment Victor gripped and tugged slightly as his hair, pushing down while he heard a little groan from above him.

 

As much as Yuuri liked being ruined by Victor, Yuuri liked ruining Victor all the same.

 

“Yuuri,” His voice broke in the middle, and there was a stronger force that pushed him lower, surprising Yuuri a little as he took him even more. Lower, lower, and he almost gagged at the size until he’d caught himself before he did so. He deepthroated his cock in slow movements, trying his best to take him all in, hollowing his cheeks in the way that made Victor groan.

 

He moaned as Victor pulled him back up, pushing down. Yuuri bobbed his head accordingly, moaning, muffled by his dick, noise sending vibrations through Victor’s body that made him groan and thrust up.  Yuuri felt the way he hardened and twitched from the way he would pull away to lick all the way from base to tip, only to take him back wholly once more.

 

The room filled with Victor’s soft groans and quiet pants and Yuuri’s muffled moans. His body stiffened when he felt Victor lean in a little, and the press of something cold against his entrance.

 

He pulled away and moaned loudly when Victor pressed the glass dildo back inside of him, the flash of pain and pleasure overwhelming him as he took it in all of the sudden.

 

“Why did you stop?” Victor peered down at him with a look in his eyes that already held the command. Yuuri knew he always fell apart so willingly when Victor spoke to him that way.

 

Yuuri took him back in, head bobbing at the same pace Victor moved the dildo. He tasted _so_ good, he felt _so_ good, his musky scent and cologne stuck on his clothes making him feel dizzy.

 

“God, yes,” Victor moaned a little more audibly, pace quickening as Yuuri hollowed his cheeks once more and sucked at him a little faster. Yuuri felt his climax coming close, even without his cock being touched. It just felt so _good_ with the way Victor slid the dildo into him, the way he watched him with such _hungry_ eyes, and the way he-

 

Yuuri pulled his cock out and moaned at the change of angle, dildo brushing up against his prostate.

 

Victor straightened back against the headboard, dildo remaining deep in Yuuri as he reached back up to the back of his head, pulling his lover back to sucking his cock. He fucked into Yuuri’s mouth and possessively watched the way Yuuri’s eyes fluttered in pleasure. He groaned at the way Yuuri’s voice shook into vibrations against his cock, and pulling his head away when he felt heat pool at his stomach.

 

“Victor, Victor,” Yuuri pleaded his name so helplessly it made his head swirl, and Victor pumped his own thick cock, eyes catching the way Yuuri’s hands moved to touch himself as well. Yuuri came first, body shaking and arching as he pressed down and let his cock rub against his sheets, spilling onto the mattress.

 

But Yuuri still readily parted his mouth open when he saw Victor’s body tense up a few moments later, and Victor shot his cum onto him, his tongue, his cheeks, over his face. He let his body relax as he leant against the headboard, panting softly. The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat--- of Victor and Yuuri.

 

Victor peered down at him with half-lidded eyes, cupping his cheek and feeling a little selfish at how he loved seeing Yuuri’s face marked with his seed, some catching on his beautiful sleek, dark hair. He gathered his cum with his thumb, pushing against Yuuri’s lips and letting them part. Yuuri willingly opened, licking it off his fingers in such a sinfully delightful manner that almost made Victor grow hard again.

 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s. It was gentle, soft, salty, bitter, yet _so_ sweet. When Victor pulled away, he smiled at Yuuri like the sun, and Yuuri smiled back like the stars.

 

“Happy birthday,” Victor murmured, and Yuuri felt his face flush.

 

So _that’s_ what the gifts were about.

 

He stared for a few moments, a little dumbfounded. Even he himself had forgotten that his birthday was already the day after, too caught up with life to even remember.

 

Then, he breathed out softly, his smile growing even more.

 

He pushed himself back up and kissed Victor, long and hot, melting and coalesced with each other as he pressed his body against his, arms around the back of his neck, Then, it ended with a soft peck.

 

“I love you,” Yuuri said quietly, and Victor stared for a few moments before his lips turned into a grin, pulling him back down on the bed.

 

All his life he’d spent trying to catch up to Victor's fast and dizzying pace, and now that he has him here, in his arms, touching him, praising him,

 

Loving him.

 

Yuuri didn’t need anything else, because the best gift he’d already received was Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lskadjklasdlf belated happy birthday again phyx!!! I’m sorry this took a little too long hhhh but I hope it was worth it to read til the end im lov you  
>   
> And I hope anyone else who stumbled around here and read this enjoyed! It took a little push away from my crap emotional state but I’m glad I finally got to pull through and finish this;;  
>   
> The fic is set in one of my Aus that will probably never see the light HAHA Yuuri helps manage his parents' café instead while they moved back to Japan, and he studied in dance in Detroit. Victor on the other hand, is the current CEO of a perfume and clothing company his parents branched out from Russia to America. Nonetheless this is set far into a few years of their relationship and just purely for “Entertainment” purposes  
>   
> Thank you for reading!  
>   
> EDIT: Fixed a grammatical and spelling errors I'd missed months ago, sorry for the faults! 
> 
> Catch me on twitter if you want to hear rambling @Euphonnias  
> Tumblr: Euphonnia


End file.
